With the widespread use of the high-speed Internet using optical communication, high-speed wireless communication, or the like, a video conference system has been used recently in which bi-directional communication is performed by connecting a television and a camera. In this video conference system, there has been a need for sharing a material between both sides to simultaneously see a material image and an image from a camera on a counterpart side (an image of a face of a participant on the counterpart side) on the same display.
For example, in a system in which a material image and an image from a camera on the counterpart side are simultaneously seen on the same display, a method is considered in which a screen is divided into two screens so that the material image is displayed on a main-screen and the image from the camera is displayed on a sub-screen and the two screens are displayed side by side, but when the main-screen and the sub-screen are simply displayed side by side in a limited display region of a display screen, a display size of the material image becomes small, so that there is a problem that letters are difficult to be read, for example.
As a method for solving the problem, for example, in PTL 1, a face of a person uttering a voice is cut out of an image from a camera, superimposed on a material image, and displayed. Therefore, it is possible to recognize a face of a participant on a counterpart side without changing a display size of the material image. Moreover, in PTL 2, images of cameras at a plurality of locations are displayed as icons around a material image, and when any of the icons is selected by a user, a face of a participant at the location is superimposed and displayed on a material image, so that it is possible to see the material while recognizing a participant.